Bob Krist
|birth_place = Omaha, Nebraska, U.S. |death_date = |death_place = |party = Republican |spouse = Peggy O'Connor-Krist |children = Justin Courtney |alma_mater = University of St. Thomas, Minnesota Webster University |religion = Roman Catholic |allegiance = United States |branch = |rank = Lieutenant Colonel |serviceyears = 1979–2000 |battles = Operation Desert Shield Operation Desert Storm |awards = Air Medal Meritorious Service Medal Air Force Commendation Medal Aerial Achievement Medal }} Robert J. “Bob” Krist (born March 29, 1957) is a Nebraska state senator from Omaha, Nebraska, United States, in the Nebraska Legislature. Personal life Krist was born in Omaha, Nebraska. After his Air Force career, he and wife Peggy chose Omaha as their permanent home. They have been married since 1980 and are the parents of two adult children. He also has one grandson. Education Krist graduated with honors from Creighton Preparatory School in Omaha, Nebraska, in 1975. He attended the University of St. Thomas in Saint Paul, Minnesota, where he received a Bachelor of Arts degree in sociology in 1979. He obtained a Master of Arts degree in business administration and human relations from Webster University in St. Louis, Missouri in 1982. Military career Krist served in the United States Air Force from 1979 to 2000 and retired as a lieutenant colonel."Gov. Heineman Names Bob Krist to Serve as District 10 State Senator" Governor's press release, 2009-09-11. He flew more than 100 combat sorties.Krist, R.J. Personal interview. 2009-09-14. Still an active pilot, Krist has flown more than thirty different fixed and rotary wing aircraft, logging more than 13,000 hours airborne. During his 21 years in the Air Force, Krist held key leadership positions directing critical missions including the high visibility Looking Glass mission at Offutt Air Force Base in Bellevue, Nebraska. Krist scheduled operations and flew missions on the Looking Glass EC-135 aircraft, which was the Airborne Command Post for Strategic Air Command. At the time of his retirement he had flown all models of the RC-135 reconnaissance aircraft. Among other operations, Krist served in both Operation Desert Shield and Desert Storm. His first Command was an operational squadron flying combat reconnaissance sorties over Southwest Asia. In 1997, he was appointed as Chief of Plans and Programs for the 55th Wing at Offutt AFB where Krist coordinated Wartime Plans and Logistics Movements of over 4,000 personnel and billions of dollars of resources in one of the largest Wings in the United States Air Force. In 1998, he was chosen as an Active Duty Air Force Advisor to then-Nebraska Governor Ben Nelson and the Adjutant General of Nebraska. During his career Krist served as the Commander of two Combat Flying Squadrons and the Operations Officer in three others. His operational assignment locations included Keflavík, Iceland; Crete, Greece; Riyadh, Saudi Arabia; Al Kharj, Saudi Arabia; Shemya, Alaska; Aviano, Italy; Frankfurt, Germany; Budapest, Hungary; Diego Garcia, British Indian Occupied Territories; Mildenhall, United Kingdom; Istres, France; Okinawa, Japan; and Tokyo, Japan. Krist is a recipient of the Air Force Air Medal, Meritorious Service Medal, Air Force Commendation Medal, and Aerial Achievement Medal among other honors. State legislature Krist was appointed to the Nebraska Unicameral Legislature by Governor Dave Heineman on September 11, 2009, to replace Senator Mike Friend. He won his election for this office in 2010. Krist represents the 10th Legislative District, an area encompassing some of the northwest portion of Omaha, the entire City of Bennington, and a north-central portion of Douglas County.Map of Legislative District 10 Nebraska Legislature website. Retrieved 2012-2-20. Senators elected him Vice Chairman of the Executive Board of the Legislative Council. His committee assignments in the Legislature include the Health and Human Services Committee, of which he serves as Vice Chairman, the Urban Affairs Committee, and the General Affairs Committee. His special committee assignments in the Legislature include the Legislative Performance Audit Committee along with the Developmental Disabilities Special Investigative Committee. Nebraska Right to Life endorsed Krist in the 2010 election."Nebraska Right to Life OKs Dave Heineman, abandons Ben Nelson" Lincoln Journal-Star. Retrieved 2010-04-14. Public service Krist was a member of the board of directors for the Madonna School for Students of Exceptional Needs in Omaha, Nebraska, from 1992 to 2008. He served as board president from 2005 to 2008."Madonna School" Omaha World-Herald. Retrieved 2009-9-12. Krist has been an active member in the local chapter of the Air Force Association. Krist also is a member of the 55th Wing Association. Occupation Krist is currently the Contract Manager for the United States Army Corps of Engineers Northwest Division Aviation Program. He has served as a pilot since 2000 and the Chief Pilot since 2002. The Division Aircraft is based at Offutt Air Force Base in the Omaha District and services the Kansas City, Omaha, Portland (OR), Seattle, and Walla Walla (WA) Districts.US Army Corps of Engineers Northwestern Division. Retrieved 2009-10-01. See also * Nebraska Legislature * Omaha, Nebraska * 55th Wing References External links * State Senator Bob Krist Nebraska Legislature website * Photos of Governor Heineman announcing Bob Krist’s appointment official state website * "Sen. Krist ready to soar to new heights" Unicameral Update Nebraska Legislature website * "Omaha gets new senator" Omaha World-Herald * "New senator has military past" Omaha World-Herald * "Governor names Krist to fill legislative seat" Lincoln Journal-Star * "Special session to cut budget begins" ' Fremont Tribune * "Bill: Cancer study will use Nebraska vets" Lincoln Journal-Star * "Nebraska budget bills advance in the Legislature" Lincoln Journal-Star Category:1957 births Category:Living people Category:Nebraska State Senators Category:People from Omaha, Nebraska Category:Recipients of the Aerial Achievement Medal Category:Recipients of the Air Medal